Memory of a Fool
by Anxious Gemini
Summary: Gilbert has never had a good memory, so what happens when he can't remember what he did to his crush, Feliciano? Well I write a story, warning, this will my first fanfic based on a pairing and depending on it's popularity, I may write more. And yes, I dared write a PruIta story, sue me. Also human au.
1. Chapter1

First thing when I woke up, I knew something was off. There was a warm mass next to me, that seemed to be moving, no breathing. What was this thing next to me in my bed? It felt soft and smooth when my hand reached out to touch it.

"V-Vee…" the thing murmured.

I took my hand right back, as my eyes opened wide. There was an Italian next to me. I knew this Italian very well. His name was Feliciano Vargas, and he was my brother's best friend, and crush. I myself also found the boy quite attractive, but was forced to keep my hands off.

But now.. why was he in my bed? I sat up, just staring at him for a bit.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, it seemed, and I couldn't tell on the pants part, yet, since he was curled up in the blanket.. just like a little kid. I stopped myself from squealing. Play it cool Gilbert, you don't want him to wake up to you fangirling over his sleeping body, do you?

I took my hand, and brushed some of his hair out of his face. The auburn locks were so soft… and so shinny…

I forced myself to not place a kiss on his face, and instead lightly shook him.

"Feli…" I muttered, "Feliciano…"

The boy opened on of his honey brown eyes, "Vee, Gilbert?" a smile engulfed his face, which confused me.

"Feli, why are you here?"

"... Don't you remember?" He lost that smile, and he got, what I guessed was his version of a frown. For some reason, to me at least, it seemed happy. Where my eyes trying to still see that look on his face, or had I grown accustomed to seeing it?

"... Don't remember what?"

"..L-Last night…"

Oh god.. did we? Well, I was wearing my pants so, it is unlikely. Oh god, I hope we didn't.

"Did I do something?"

Feliciano frowned, by that point stretching his limbs and pulling off the covers. Ok he was wearing underwear… he wasn't completely naked.. that's good.

"..I-I guess you could say that.." he murmured.. all life seemed absent in his voice, joy crushed. And all because of my memory being incomplete.

I frowned, oh how I wanted to go over there and hug him, how I wanted to say I was just kidding, that I remembered completely what had happened. I could joke about me forgetting, our what I guessed to be, an eventful night.

I sighed, "Feli…" he just kept on walking.

He went into the kitchen, and began to mess with the pots and pans. He finally stopped when he took out one, I believe at some point it was his, but he'd left it here, since he did come over and cook pasta a lot.

"Feli can you please tell me?"

Feliciano didn't answer, as he looked in the drawers for noodles, I opened one and handed them to him. He didn't even look up and smile at me. He just snatched the pasta away. Had it angered him? Why couldn't I remember?  
Oh well, I'd have to figure it out sometime… Wouldn't I. Well of course I would! I nodded reassuringly to myself.

"...W-Well.. I guess I'll go.." Feliciano got up, after finishing the pasta he'd made from himself, and I nodded, giving him a goodbye wave, trying to keep a bit of a distance, since he was upset by me. He still seemed uneasy.

Feliciano left the house so quickly, I will always remember that moment. Of course at the time it didn't seem important, but now… I can recall anything about it. The way the sun shined on his hair, the way the wind just breezed in, not in a fierce way, but a nice, calm way. The way I liked it. I wish it could have stayed that way forever. I wish I'd made him stay… Somehow… Even just for one more moment. Would that have changed our fates? Well I guess you can't dwell on the past. Even if it was just yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

At first when Feli left, I just stood there, I'm not sure why, but I did. Finally I decided to sit down and watch TV, all that was on at this time was Judge Judy, and I had no clue where the remote went, so, I decided to bare it. Right as she was about to save the verdict to some incident where a dog attacked another smaller dog, my phone rang. I grumbled in annoyance as I muted the tv, and put the phone to my face.

The contact picture of an unhappy looking blue eyed and blond haired man came on the screen, with the title, "Bro-Han" under it. Oh great, Ludwig was calling. Was he going to ask me to find my own place again, or tell me about some place that hiring? I mean, it isn't my fault my stupid parents left everything to him, is it? I mean, all they left me was their TV and a dog house. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DOG! But that aside, I decided to answer him.

"Hey! Luddy!" I yelled at him.

"...Hello… Gilbert…" He sounded serious, but, there seemed to be… Fear in his voice. I'd heard this tone once before. That was when my parents died, well our parents died. Whatever made Ludwig upset, it had to be bad.

"..Hey, Lud, what's wrong?" I tried to sound more sympathetic and hide my worrying, as I began thinking of the worst he diagnosed with Cancer? Did he find out he has some rare disease? Did I have some rare disease? Was I going to die? Was the house about to blow up? WHAT WAS IT?!

"Well…" he paused, collecting his words. Oh god… This wasn't good. This was anything, but good., "It's Feli…" oh god… WHAT HAPPENED?!

Wait… I mentally facepalmed. Feli's probably still mad at me, told Lud, so Lud called me, to yell at me about upsetting him. And I was worried, and thinking someone died! Psh, how farther away from the truth could I get?! I mean, sure hurting Feli's feelings would be bad, but, it isn't like I killed him!

"...Feli got into a car wreck…"

….Then again…. Maybe I was a bit… Hastily… He's probably not that badly injured! Probably fine, just a bit shaken up! Yeah.

"..He's in ICU… I believe he's in some sort of coma, but might be wrong… They say he might not make it.."

...Fuck you life. Do you just like putting me through pain?! "O-Oh…" what should I say?.. Should I ask how it happened?.. Well Ludwig probably wouldn't know that much…

"Can you come over?" my brother's voice reminded me of a puppy's. A puppy who was just kicked out into the snow and found the first house. Would they let him in? Would they let him keep his hope? Or would fate cruelly close the door? (idk what that was… It's late as I'm writing this, k?)

"Of course!... Just text me the directions."

Ludwig made a groan, "..Fine…"

'Ok, well then, I guess see you soon!" I hung up the phone, then facepalmed. Why did I sound so happy at the end.  
 _Yeah! See you are your dead best friend soon! Maybe at his funeral we can play pin the limbs on the corpse!_

I shook my head at myself and grabbed my keys. Just another day in the life of me…

Now what was it I was forgetting?

...Well, I guess I wouldn't be asking that if I could remember.. Now would I? Haha logic.

Well I got in my car and speed off to the hospital, a feeling growing in my stomach as I entered the building. Had I caused this? Would it be happening if I'd remembered whatever it was I should have?

Well, you never know. I took a deep breath. Please be ok Feli…

The elevator dinged, and I sprinted down the hall. Room 825…. That was the room Feli was in. 814.. 815… Wow this hall sure is long.. 819… I looked in a room, to see some old lady laying on her deathbed. Was that Feli? Is that what I would find inside his room?.. Well, I mean, the laying on his deathbed part, not the old part.. Well, of course!

Ok, anyways, room 820.. 822, 823, 824… And here it is! Bingo!

I opened the door, haphazardly, "I have arrived!" I announced.

I took one look at Feli and gasped. My god...

 _ **Author's Note: Ahh, hello humans… So tomorrow I'm going off on a trip, I think a 3-4 hour drive, because holidays and family and stuff like that, so as much as I hate to, I'm going to be posting two chapters in one night… It's just because idk if I will get a chance to post this tomorrow, if I do, then I'll just post the third, and be like "ooppps…." and whatnot. Anyways, it's late, I can hardly think straight.. So.. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Feli. My god.

My jaw was wide open, gasping. It felt frozen. Why couldn't I close it? Why was this so shocking?

I tried to calm myself, trying to keep my breath steady.

Feliciano had bandages over his face, covering all, but his mouth, that had a breathing mask attached to it. His arms, or at least the one I could see was also bandaged up.

I could see trace amounts of blood on the cot, and blanket, but the bandages were by far worse. They had so much blood on them. The one on the face wasn't too bad I guess, now that I look back on it, but the arms. My god. How much could a person bleed?

I shuttered. His car must be totaled if this is how his body looks.

I fought the urge to run right out of there and go to the bathroom to cry for a bit.

I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath. All I could hear was the pulse monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. Listening for that dreaded sound. That one sound. Flatline. But it never came. The beeping kept going at its steady pace.

I finally opened my eyes when I felt the hand on my shoulder, "Gilbert.." a voice whispered out my name.

Ludwig stood before me, his blond hair that was normally slicked back now messy, and his crystal blue eyes seemed red from tears. The tears that stained his cheeks.

"Lud…" I put on a fake smile.

"... Gilbert… The doctor said he was going to be ok.. so.. don't worry."

"...Is he really in a coma?" I asked, eyes on his body.

"Yes, but he should wake up."

I nodded, "So why did you demand I come over?"

"I thought you'd know where he was going, since he was at the house with you last night."

"Well, home I thought."

"Nope. His car was found in a ditch, a few miles out of town."

My eyes went wide, "..I-It was?"

Ludwig nodded, then sighed, "Guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up."

My stomach began to growl and grumble. I looked at the clock. It was 2:48, and I hadn't had any food yet. I looked down at the floor.. Stupid stomach.. Well I guess I would have to get some food. "Hey Lud, want to go some food with me?"

".. Eh.. I guess," Ludwig said in a whisper tone.

I nodded, "So.. My car, or yours?"

"...Your's please.. I don't want to drive.."

I nodded, "Understandable. So, have any preference to where we eat?"

"Nein.."

I nodded as I headed off to my car. The drive to the burger place was filled with music. Ludwig and I didn't even exchange glances. Oh god this was awkward. Especially at red lights. It was almost like the awkwardness was a beast, eating at least me from the inside. I had a feeling it had to do with last night. I just felt so on edge when around him. My own baby brother!.. ok maybe he wasn't quite a baby brother.. He was 3 and a half years younger though.

I siged. Maybe after this I should call Francis, and Toni.. maybe they knew what I did.

Then again, if they didn't they pry it out of me, and what if it was something horrendous?

I shook my head at myself. I really need to quit getting so jumpy. Being jumpy was not awesome. I needed to calm down, and stop worrying. I mean, why should I even worry about this?

I shook my head.

"..Bruder.. Green light.." Germany shook my shoulder.

I had a mini panic attack, but put my foot down on the gas.

After that, it didn't take long until we got to the burger place. It was a nice little restaurant, 60s themed. It even had some turquoise booths from the time. Sure they weren't the comfiest, but they looked so awesome! I come here often.

I got out of the car with Ludwig, and headed in.

"So know what you want?" I asked as I opened the door.

"..We aren't even inside yet, and yet you expect me to know what food I want?"

"I don't expect you to. I was just curious if you had yet. Sorry."

".. it's fine.." Ludwig grumbled.

I sighed, as he began looking at the menu.

Finally after awhile of looking at the menu Ludwig made up his mind, and we ordered.

When the food finally arrived we sat down and ate in silence.

Good old silence.. Ehh… Great, now I've got The Sound of Silence stuck in my head..

 _ **Author's Note:.. ok, so I was incorrect with what day I'd post this chapter.. I'll try and post a new chapter tomorrow, but no promises.**_


End file.
